Aluminum foils have been widely used in packing products, such as pill, tablet and capsule medicine which is usually packed in a plastic container in the form of a thin plastic sheet with a number of recesses thereon each receiving and containing a tablet or a pill. An aluminum foil is then adhered to the plastic sheet to cover and seal the recesses and thus secures the medicine therein. Other products, such as cookies, jelly, cosmetics and candies, are also commonly packed with packaging material comprised of aluminum foils. Another product that is commonly packed with aluminum foil based packaging material is liquid product, such as milk, juice and soda water. Also, plastic oil containers are commonly sealed by providing an aluminum foil on the container opening. Most of the packaging or sealing material is provided with commercial marks or user's instructions for advertisement or use or operation instruction. For the packaging material that is comprised of aluminum foil, the advertisement and/or instruction is provided by regular printing technique. Counterfeit of such printed packaging material is, obviously, quite easy.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a multi-layer packaging foil comprises a hologram layer therein which not only provides a more attractive appearance of a product packed thereby due to the 3-D image provided by the hologram and is also effective in preventing counterfeit due to the difficult in imitation of hologram.